Fred & the Gang on Zombie Island (Chapters 5,6,7 & 8)
by Shoxia
Summary: Fred & the Gang on Zombie Island (Chapters 5,6,7 & 8) is a parody of the 1998 Scooby Doo movie: Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. Please do not take what I write in any offence or seriously as I write with intentions to entertain, not to insult. I hope you find humour in what you read, thank you.


**Fred & the Gang on Zombie Island**

Inspired by "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island"

5.

The Gang Assemble

**1 day later **

Fred was behind the wheel of the Mystery Machine. In the van was himself behind the wheel, Velma, Shaggy & Scooby who were all concealed at the back of the mystery machine. They were driving with the airport manager's dead body in the front seat beside Fred. The dead body was sitting with a seat belt on, occasionally sliding onto Fred's shoulder when there would be a sharp turn. When the dead body leaned on Fred it would sometimes leak blood from the side of its mouth onto Fred's clothes.

Velma had protested against Fred's ludicrous idea to have the dead body out in plain sight while they were driving; Claiming that it should be hidden in the back of the van where they were sitting despite its repulsive smell. Fred however, thought that his idea was brilliant as he believed that having the dead body next to him as they drove around was like carrying the head of a monster around, as if it were a trophy. He also wanted to remain dominant around his peers in the van, and having a dead body in the front seat rather than one of them who were alive was, to him, a sign of disrespect and dominance as he is showing that he believes a dead body is more significant than any of his living passengers.

Thirty minutes of driving later, Fred pulled the van over with its right front and rear wheels edging over the curbs and coming to a steady halt on the pavement beside Daphne who was standing over five or six different sized suitcases. She raised her arms and shoulders in a confused manner due to the dirt stains over Fred's shirt and the drying blood on both of the front seats. Fred opened the door to help her put her luggage in the back of the van.

Fred: Sorry we're late Daph, the traffic was _murder! _

After saying his twisted pun, Fred hid his smirk from Daphne by facing the ground to look at her baggage.

Fred: Is this everything?

Daphne: Yea

They both approached the rear doors of the Mystery Machine holding about equal baggage each. Fred dropped the baggage he was holding to the floor beside his feet and opened the rear doors. When the door opened, Daphne also dropped her baggage, but in complete shock.

The dead body of the airport manager collapsed out of the van and struck the pavement. The impact of the dead flesh around his skull hammering the pavement splattered thick blood specs onto some of Daphne's baggage and across the ends of Fred's blue jeans. Daphne screamed and Fred grinned with a look of success.

Followed by the corpse were the cheers of Fred, Velma, Shaggy & Scooby who had all been in on the little 'joke' which Fred thought was very humorous. It was a "_killer _joke for Daphne's Birthday" Fred had told them before pulling up beside her.

Fred/Velma/Shaggy & Scooby: SURRRPPPRRISSSEEEEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAPHNE!

Daphne was lost for words. She found herself shaking in fear from her knees to her fingertips. With her mouth gaping and her eyes wide, she stared at Fred in horror. Fred continued to look at her with his grin. He was very happy with her reaction it would seem.

After 2 whole minutes of standing in fearful silence, Fred put the luggage in the back of the van along with the dead body, but not into the front seat, in the back seats where Velma had wanted it to be. Daphne deluded herself to strongly believe that there was not a dead body in the back of the van she would be travelling in.

All the gang stood in a circle with Scooby in the middle sniffing the pavement with his tail up.

Daphne: It's great to see you all! I've been working so hard I guess I forgot my own birthday.

Fred: I hope you don't mind, I asked to gang to come with us to my Aunts.

Daphne: Oh Freddy, this is the weirdest birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times.

Scooby, in his dog nature, begun to hump Fred's leg with his paws tightly locked around Fred's thigh. Fred tried to shake him off.

Fred: Heeey, easy fag, it's great to see you too Scoob!

Velma: Speaking of old times. Look what I have for you dudes! Scooby Snacks!

They were not Scooby Snacks at all. They were in the same orange box with the brand name on them just like the genuine snacks were. However, Velma had secretly put in pills which she had created herself and needed to test to ensure they were not dangerous for human/dog consumption. Tricking Shaggy & Scooby into risking their life for her was simple as even Scooby had a bigger brain than Shaggy because of all the cannabis Shaggy had consumed which had severely shrunk his brain.

Both Shaggy & Scooby dashed up to her fast, both waiting for her to feed them her drugs. She shook out two pills into the palm of her hand.

Velma: Go along, dudes!

She threw the pills out into the distance and watched amusingly as they both chased the pills and caught them in their mouths through the air and begun to chew. After chewing, they both shared their thoughts of the "Scooby Snacks" to Velma.

Shaggy: Like, this taste like shit Velma.

Velma shrugged and put the box away before they actually thought about what they had consumed. Fred, who was much smarter than Shaggy and Scooby despite his animalistic nature, caught onto what Velma had just fed both of them and tried to cheer them up.

Fred: Don't worry guys; we're heading out to Louisiana where my Aunt lives. It grows some of the best Marijuana in the world!

Velma, who felt as though Fred was implying the Marijuana she grown, was not good quality, feared that Fred's bold statement may have lost her two valuable customers being Shaggy and Scooby. So she decided to fish up a quick lie to discourage Shaggy and Scooby's ideas to purchase marijuana in Louisiana instead of from her.

Velma: And the best police!

Daphne noticed an oncoming police car up the road from where the gang were. She thought of the blood on the floor and on Fred's clothes and the dead body in the back of the van and decided to try to get the gang to avoid the possible situation of the police taking notice.

Daphne: Well, let's get going!

Unfortunately for Daphne, Fred had also noticed the police car, but he did not want to evade them just yet, he wanted to increase the level of his dominance first.

Fred: HOLD IT! Just _one more thing_!

Fred grabbed the skin of the trademark vinyl painted across the side of the Mystery Machine and cleanly ripped it off to reveal a fierce, large and graphic picture of himself, modified to appear much more muscular. This picture of himself was standing over the severed heads of Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma who were all leaking red paint down to the side-skirts of the vehicle. The police car drove past without acknowledging it. Fred did not notice that the police did not care, because he was more amused looking at the fear in the eyes of his friends who were staring, speechless at the "artistic" material on the side of the van they would be passengers in.

They all eventually got in the van, Velma, the dead body, Shaggy, & Scooby in the back with Daphne sitting next to Fred who was behind the wheel.

6.

Lena:

After a solid 2 days of traveling by road and sleeping in the van. The gang eventually reached Louisiana. They were not at Simone's home just yet, but they were not too far away from it. They decided to visit a large, open supermarket about 2 hours away by car from Simone's home before they continued their journey. This was because the stench of the dead body in their van was becoming exceedingly strong, forcing Velma and Daphne to vomit more than once during their travels.

They both wanted (_needed) _fresh air; they knew if they told the truth to Fred, that the stench of the carcass was making them feel sickly, then they would not get the freedom from the van they required because Fred would have enjoyed seeing them suffer in the last hours of the journey to his Aunt's. So Velma lied, pretending that she wanted to restock on some ingredients for her business before they reached Simone's. Fred believed her, pulled up and let the gang out of the stationary van.

Shaggy: Like, me n' Scoob are gonna get some food! See you in an hour guys!

Shaggy and Scooby walked off, turned a corner through the stretched, open corridor through the food market and disappeared. Velma and Daphne sat down on a bench on the other side of the road facing the lively market. The fresh air was exactly what they all needed; they were beginning to feel like they were becoming corpses themselves in the van.

Fred, who was still sitting in the van with the windows all shut so that they could keep the corpse's smell present for when the gang return, looked out of his left window and noticed that Velma and Daphne were both sitting on the bench, not buying any supplies for her "business" at all. Fred spoke to himself in the van.

Fred: She _lied_ to me.

They would not get away with this treachery. Fred thought whilst he was in the van about ways how he could get back at Velma and Daphne. After 10 minutes of lonely contemplation, he turned his weight around to focus his eyes upon the dead body leaning lifelessly against the corner of the van. He grinned as a wicked, cannibalistic thought sparked up in his mind.

Velma: Uh-Oh, here he comes. Bet he wants us to get back in the van already. (Daphne and Velma sighed together).

Fred approached them on the bench, holding a small, rectangular box about 3 inches deep and 30 centimetres in length in both of his hands. He was beaming at them as he got close. He sat down in between Velma and Daphne, breaking the two apart rudely for his own space.

The smell of the contents in the box Fred now had on his lap was horrible enough to force Daphne and Velma to pinch their noses. It was a smell they had recognised well by now, it was the smell of rotting flesh.

Fred: Does anybody want a finger?

Fred proceeded to plucking a bloodied finger dismembered from the airport manger's hand and throwing it into his mouth as if it were a sweet.

He did this as a method to punish both of his friends he was sitting with for trying to trick him. He knew they were not cannibals like he was, and he certainly knew they found the smell of what he was eating sickening enough to turn them green.

Fred munched, crunched and allowed cold blood from what he was eating to dribble out of his mouth onto his tee-shirt.

Velma and Daphne both edged to the arms of the wooden bench they were sitting on, watching in horror and disgust as Fred took another dismembered finger from the brown box he had on his lap and ate it like a penguin as consuming bones was a difficult task he had mastered. He learned eating human parts like fingers, thumbs or toes was easier if you ate it like how a penguin would eat a raw fish.

After 5 minutes, Fred had consumed all the contents the box offered. He looked upset down at the box as his finger and thumb blindly pinched thin air in the box. However, there were still blood stains and specs of flesh in areas of the box, so Fred lifted it to his mouth and begun to lick around like when you enjoy a meal so much you lick to rest of the plate clean. During this, Fred could not see what was in front of him apart from the dark shade of the box.

A lady with black hair which reached half way down her back and over both her shoulders, wearing bright red approached them, hugging a bag of groceries. She tapped Fred on the shoulder; Fred dropped the box due to her making him jump. She stared down at him, smiling. She did not at all seem sickened by the smell of death.

Fred had a ring of drying blood around his lips, green/blue dead flesh stuck to his face. But she was not at all afraid of him.

Lady in red: Hi, Fred. Remember me?

She had a country accent. Fred stared into her eyes. Because she startled him, he was already beginning to boil with anger, and he could feel his face warming up as he felt embarrassed that he shown a brief sign of fear in the presence of Velma and Daphne. He managed to quell his anger as he did recognise her Caucasian face and brown eyes.

He cleared his throat, and questioned her.

Fred: No, I don't. Who are you?

She seemed shocked, he eyes widened and her grip on the bag she was hugging loosened.

Lady in red: I'm Lena, Lena Depree. I'm your cousin, remember? I like with your Aunty, Simone.

Fred now remembered her; he also remembered now why he struggled to remember her in the first place. It was because he did not care about her at all. In fact, coming to think about it, he did not care about anybody in his family as he only cared about himself.

Despite his egocentric nature, he put his empty box aside on the bench near Daphne who immediately leapt to her feet. He shook Lena's free hand, and introduced her to his friends on either of him who were both now on their feet. His burning face had now cooled.

Fred: Ah, yes I do remember you. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake.

Lena: (Shaking the hands of first Velma and then Daphne) Charmed! Fred, what brings you to Louisiana? Just passing through?

Fred: No, actually I was coming to crash at Simone's for a few weeks with my friends; I got two others who will be coming too. Got to hide from the police, you see.

A question Daphne had not thought of until now had popped into her mind.

Daphne: Where actually is this house we're going to be staying in Lena? How is it going to hold us all?

Lena looked at Daphne, smiling.

Lena: It's on a Bayou, not far from here. It's quite isolated, perfect if you're going to be hiding from the police. It's not an ordinary house, I must warn you. It'll hold all of you; it's got plenty of rooms. But it's haunted, in fact, the entire island is haunted. But you'll be fine, no need to worry.

Velma, who had already heard of this haunted island from one of her customers a few years back, become alarmed and tried to deter them from travelling to the house.

Velma: Wait, we can't stay there! It's haunted, and there have been quite a few strange disappearances on that island in the last few years.

Fred glared down at Velma. Before she could continue to throw dirt on the destination they were travelling to anymore with her words, Fred picked her up with both of his hands, one hand holding her bonded legs together by the ankles and one hand tightly gripped around her neck, strictly limiting the air travelling to her lungs. He held her as if she were a javelin. He took aim, a few strong paces forward until his toes edged at the concrete curb and lodged her through the closed window at the side of the Mystery Machine, shattering the glass and cutting her face in several places. She lay now unconscious in the two front seats of the van with small shards of glass dug into her cheeks. The van alarm went off, and many people looked alarmed at what Fred had just done.

Daphne ran over to Velma to check on her condition. Lena however, was not even worried, she just waved good bye to Fred and walked back into the market which had become frozen in fear due to Fred's assault. Fred walked over to the van and got in. Pushing Velma's unconscious body down to the back of the van with the corpse, Daphne got in the van from the other door where the window was still intact. Fred sat down on the seat behind the wheel despite the countless shards of glass lying on the seat which spiked into his ass.

Fred focused on the road ahead of him, not looking at any of them. Daphne sat feeling frightened, but she did not want to show it. So she spoke.

Daphne: We better find Scooby and Shaggy before we take off.

Fred sounded happy all of a sudden, perhaps it was schizophrenia or just that he was genuinely happy with himself for almost putting Velma in hospital. He looked at Daphne, revealed a big smile, even his eyes were smiling.

Fred: Yea, where'd those guys go?

Velma, who was recovering well, sat up on the floor of the van, looking up at Fred in the rear-view mirror she begun to speak.

Velma: Well, that's no Mystery. Where else? To get a bite to eat!

Fred looked back at Velma, glaring at her just like moments ago.

7.

The Snack:

Shaggy & Scooby were both sitting down on small wooden stools beside of counter. The wide Italian man behind the counter was preparing an enormous sandwich for both of them to share.

Italian man: I had served a lot of sandwiches in my time, but this had got to be the biggest motherfucker of them all!

He finished making them their sandwich; it was about as tall as Shaggy is from his waist up. The Italian man set the sandwich down on a plate in front of Shaggy & Scooby and smoothly cut it in half from top to bottom for them to share.

Its contents alone were not enough to satisfy the hunger felt by both Shaggy & Scooby, they needed a little more. With this in mind, Scooby hoisted his penis up to the table aiming it at his side of the tower-like sandwich and masturbated until he ejaculated over his side of the meal.

Shaggy: Hey buddy, don't hog all the cum-sauce!

Shaggy took hold of Scooby's penis and aimed it at his own side of the sandwich to 'enhance' the flavour of his meal.

The Italian man looked at them, wanting to throw up.

Italian man: I see you boys are sick fucks!

Shaggy: Like, more cum, more fun, eh Scoob?

Scooby: More cum_, more_ _fun_!

Both Shaggy & Scooby picked up their half of sandwich, Scooby ate his with one swift bite. He noticed Shaggy had not yet eaten his, but he had his eyes shut and his mouth was open wider than a crocodile's mouth when fully opened. Shaggy was ready to snap down. Scooby used his cunning to suck all the filling out of Shaggy's sandwich before he could snap his jaws down on it. With the food all in Scooby's stomach, he forced out an undeveloped, liquid faeces to substitute the filling which was previously in Shaggy's sandwich.

Shaggy, unknowingly, crunched down on the sandwich he held. He swallowed it and looked up thoughtfully.

Shaggy: Like, that tasted a lot more shit than I thought it would.

Scooby sniggered and did not tell him what he had really eaten.

Fred approached them both from behind after looking for them for 10 minutes.

Fred: C'mon guys, we're gonna travel straight to my Aunt's mansion now!

8.

To Simone's

The gang all returned to their previous positions in the van. Everybody was ready to travel, despite the horrible smell. But Fred did not start the van. He let it stall as he stared blankly at a parked, white, two-seater car in front of him. The gang wondered what he was playing at, but they did not question him, only share confused and frightened looks at each other.

After five minutes of chatter and confused looks in the non-mobile van, excluding Fred who was hypnotised to the white vehicle, the car started, and Fred pulled out a .44 magnum from under the glove box.

The white vehicle ahead of them was Lena's car. They all just learned this, (apart from Fred, who already knew) as they just witnessed her enter her car with two bags of filled groceries.

Fred was holding the gun in his left hand, leaving it hanging down by the door to his left, accelerated forward, and slowing down so the nose of his van was next to Lena's car which was on his left.

Lena waved while smiling at them. But Fred did not care, he had snapped again for no apparent reason. He pulled his .44 out of hiding and fired 4 shots in her direction. One bullet ripped through her palm and blew through the outside of her hand while blood splattered against the back of the seat she was sitting on reaching to the closed window to her left and dripping down it. The other bullets hit the roof of her car as the Mystery Machine was above her car making it difficult for Fred to aim. The bullets which collided with the roof of Lena's car ricocheted off and out of sight, leaving sharp grey dents in her car.

Lena now started her car and bolted off down the dirt road ahead of her; Fred smiled and reloaded his gun as he accelerated too through the clouds of brown smoke she left behind her. He did not travel as fast as she did, he would find her at Simone's. He had only wanted to assert some form of dominance upon her as she did not seem so afraid of him.

Fred: Let's go guys!

The gang fell silent again.

After 1 hour and 15 minutes of driving, the terrain had significantly alternated. They were still driving on dirt; however the surroundings were no longer concrete paths and small buildings, and they were driving on a dirt pathway through a swampy looking forest. To the left and right was just pure dirty green. The trees varied from tall to tall but very bent, with dropping leaves. Fred had put his .44 magnum away back into the glove box when the rear of Lena's car came back into sight at a fair distance on the path they were travelling on.

Shaggy and Scooby had just smoked their last blunt in the back of the van, and they had become bored, sitting down silently, and rarely talking.

Velma was holding a paper map and navigating how close they were to reaching Simone's house.

Velma: We're getting closer; Moonscar Island is right in the middle of the next Bayou.

Daphne: Sounds like a good place to get some paranormal footage, actually.

Shaggy jumped up, holding a rugged looking Scooby Snack box in one of his hands.

Shaggy: And some good cagin' cookin'! For some reason I'm still starved!

Shaggy fell back on his behind to where he was sitting before he stood, and shook some of the hard, brown contents out of the opening of the Scooby Snack box into his hand, threw them into his mouth and begun to crunch and swallow.

What Shaggy unfortunately did not know, was that what he was eating was Fred's excrement which he had to release into the Scooby Snack box shortly after consuming the dismembered fingers of the dead man who was still in their van, fingerless. He had to release it into the Scooby Snack box because what Fred had eaten had given him stomach trouble; it was either in the box or in the street.

Shaggy: (Shaking the Scooby Snack box up to his face and smiling) Like, even these drugs are beginning to taste good!

Fred looked back at Shaggy, with a look of disappointment and concern on his face, disappointment because he wanted to eat it again, and he done it in the Scooby Snack box so he could have an easy time eating the processed fingers again. Concern because he was concerned that Shaggy could not realise that he was eating a human's fingers and human excrement.


End file.
